


Who Says Three is a Crowd?

by Snowpants_Ninja



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowpants_Ninja/pseuds/Snowpants_Ninja
Summary: Sequel to "Begging for More", no need to read if you haven't, both make sense as stand alone fics. This ended up having way more dialogue than I expected it to but it works I think.





	Who Says Three is a Crowd?

Beca began to circle her clit with her legs spread wide in anticipation of Chloe and Stacie coming to bed momentarily. The door to the room opened and both Chloe and Stacie stood in awe and stared at Beca pleasuring herself before entering the room to join the fun. 

Stacie quickly rid herself of her clothes and wrapped her arms around Chloe from behind, resting her head on her shoulder. "So how's this going to go down? There are so many options with three of us." She grinned wickedly as she began kissing Chloe's neck as she rid her of the robe she was wearing. Chloe hummed in contentment, her eyes closing briefly. Beca loved nothing more than to watch the expressions on her girlfriend's face as she was pleasured and Stacie, well, any human with eyes could see that she was sexy, with her incredibly long legs and a chest that rivalled the best of them. 

"Honestly? I am so turned on right now I don't even care." laughed Beca as she continued to touch herself, getting wetter with each pass of her fingers. 

"Red? What do you think?" 

"Hmmm. Well Beca loves to watch me come so I'm thinking that you could start by fucking me with a strap-on and then we could go from there? The one we have vibrates so you will get something out of it too." Chloe wiggled her eyebrows suggestively as the petite brunette on the bed moaned in approval. 

"Works for me! Prepared to get caught by the Hunter you two, this is going to be one epic night." Stacie bubbled with excitement, she really did love sex after all.

Chloe removed herself from Stacie's arms and retrieved the toy from her dresser, grabbing a bottle of lube she was sure to not need but wanting to be prepared just in case. Handing the strap-on to Stacie, Chloe climbed back on the bed with Beca, straddling her legs and kissing her roughly. Their tongues fought for dominance as Stacie pulled the harness around her hips, adjusting the straps until she was comfortable. She stared briefly at her friends now full on making out in front of her, Chloe on top of Beca, Beca's legs wrapped around Chloe's naked waist, Chloe's hands taking purchase in Beca's hair. 

Pulling back and looking at Beca as Stacie lowered herself to join them on the bed, Chloe grinned wickedly before quickly grabbing the cuffs again, catching Beca off guard and quickly grabbing her wrists as she managed to attach her to the headboard again. 

"Now I know you want this Becs, be a good girl and watch while Stacie fucks me, then I'll go down on you." Chloe kissed Beca once more before turning her attention to Stacie.

Beca moaned, partly out of frustration of being reattached to the headboard and unable to touch either of the women in front of her and partly out of sheer arousal. She wouldn't admit in front of Stacie but being restrained turned her on far more than she thought it would.

Stacie resumed kissing Chloe's neck as Chloe began running her hands up and down Stacie's sides, tracing the outline of her breasts before palming them both roughly causing the brunette to moan lightly. Stacie pulled back briefly, "One more thing before we continue, I am all about consent ladies, is there anything that makes you uncomfortable? If so, please let me know. I'm not into anal at all so please stay away from that area but I do enjoy pretty much everything else. I see you're foraying into a little bondage, let me guess, Beca's a total bottom who likes to thinks she's a top?" Stacie grinned as Beca glared at her.

"Because I AM a top Conrad." snarled Beca, pulling at the cuffs holding her to the headboard. Chloe had to stifle a laugh at the interaction before running her hand along Beca's stomach, down her leg and avoiding exactly where she wanted to be touched. Beca's hips lifted in response and she exhaled her frustration in a needy sigh.

Stacie quirked her eyebrow in response, choosing to drop the subject for now, she knew she was right. Chloe had Beca wrapped around her finger and everyone knew it. It wouldn't be a far cry to assume who topped whom in the bedroom either. 

"Moving right along, Stacie, there isn't much I dislike in bed so feel free to do whatever you want and if I don't like anything I'll stop you. Same with Beca over there."

"I don't appreciate being cuffed again right now." Beca muttered more to herself than to the other two.

Chloe turned and kissed Stacie, biting on the taller woman's lower lip until she opened her mouth to welcome Chloe's tongue. Chloe continued to fondle Stacie's breasts and Stacie moved her hands down to cup Chloe's ass, bringing them closer together, the strap-on pressing between them. 

Beca moaned as she watched them, squeezing her thighs together hoping to alleviate some of the tension she was feeling. It didn't work, she was becoming wetter and wetter the longer she watched Stacie prepare to fuck Chloe. Stacie had detached herself from Chloe and had moved to take one of her nipples in her teeth as she roughly palmed her other breast. Her other hand grazed Chloe's centre softly, teasing her in preparation for what was to come. 

Chloe moaned and threw her head back, pausing briefly so she could move to look Beca straight in the eye as Stacie continued her ministrations. "Fuck that feels so good." she drawled while  
maintaining eye contact with Beca. 

They shifted again, Chloe to her hands and knees at the foot of the bed, urging Stacie to take her from behind. Stacie didn't need any further instruction, she decided to kiss Beca quickly and passionately, leaving the smaller brunette breathless before positioning herself behind Chloe. As previously suspected, Chloe was soaked and wouldn't need the assistance of lube. Stacie stared at the sight before her as she positioned the dildo between Chloe's lips giving her a few tentative thrusts to coat the dildo in her fluids.

When Chloe was ready, she reached behind her and positioned the dildo at her entrance, urging Stacie to fill her. Beca moaned again as she watched them both, she didn't know where to focus, it was almost too overwhelming but she had never been turned on this much before. Stacie began to thrust forward slowly, stretching Chloe and filling her gloriously. After giving her a moment to adjust to the girth of the dildo, Stacie began to slowly pump her hips, sliding in and out of Chloe, causing her to moan loudly.

Turning to look at Beca again, she saw her girlfriend watching with blown pupils, her own hips responding to Stacie's thrusts. "Fuck Stacie, you feel amazing. Look at how turned on Beca is. Maybe you should fuck her next." Beca moaned at the thought, watching Stacie plunge in and out of Chloe was causing her own walls to clench frustratingly around nothing. 

Stacie moaned in response, she was enjoying the feeling of being able to fill Chloe, the way her hips hit the redhead's ass caused the most glorious friction on her clit. She didn't want Beca to feel left out, however, so she increased the pace of her thrusts, pulling the dildo almost entirely out of Chloe before slamming it back into her and rotating her hips as she pulled out. "You're enjoying the way I'm fucking your girlfriend aren't you Beca? The way she's on her knees for me, the way she's going to come for me. I've seen you check me out before too, don't pretend like you don't love seeing all of this in action." Stacie punctuated the last sentence with a wink, guessing that she enjoyed the dirty talk based on what she had heard coming from their bedroom earlier that night.

"Stacie, shit, don't stop. Switch. On your, ah, left." Chloe managed to speak in between sinful moans. Stacie fumbled momentarily before finding the switch on the side of the dildo. She flipped it and moaned in response as the vibrations hit her in just the right spot. Pausing only momentarily to get used to the sensation before beginning to thrust into Chloe again, Stacie reached one hand around to play with Chloe's breast while continuing to use her other hand to guide Chloe's hips to match her thrusts.

Chloe's breath was becoming ragged, her moans were becoming longer and louder. Her body shook as it prepared for orgasm. Throughout it all, Chloe managed to maintain eye contact with Beca. Stacie's moans were combining with Chloe's her thrusts were becoming more and more uneven as she sought her own orgasm. When Chloe's arms couldn't bear her weight any longer she sank further into the bed, resting on her forearms as Stacie continued to plough into her. 

"Fuck I'm so close." Chloe reached down to stroke her clit and reached her other hand over to grab onto Beca's leg, needing to ground herself somewhat before the overwhelming sensations finally overtook her. "Me too" Stacie moaned as she continued to thrust into Chloe, using both of her hands on the woman's hips now, throwing her head back in pleasure, revealing her long neck and showcasing her prominent chest for Beca. As Chloe trembled in pleasure and her mouth formed a glorious o shape as she moaned one final time before collapsing in a heap onto the bed. Stacie's orgasm followed as she screamed out one last time, her hips freezing in place as she rode through the pleasurable waves riding over her. Beca didn't know where to focus, her eyes darted between the two women as they rode through their orgasms. 

As they both momentarily paused to regain their breath, Stacie removed the dildo slowly from Chloe causing her to moan from the loss of being filled. She turned to Beca, not bothering to remove the strap-on, instead shifting to present it to Beca's waiting mouth. 

"Want to taste how well I made Chloe come, Beca?" she teased as she moved forward, enticing the still bound brunette to move her head forward slightly, eyes fluttering closed at the smell of her girlfriend. Stacie moved so that Beca's greedy tongue could reach out to lick the dildo. She moaned at the first taste of Chloe. Chloe watched briefly, enraptured by the sight of her handcuffed girlfriend about to suck her come off of the dildo that Stacie had just used to fuck her with. She shifted as well though, running her hands up and down Beca's legs, marvelling at how wet she was as her legs opened further in anticipation of what Chloe was about to do. 

Beca locked eyes with Stacie before taking the dildo most of the way into her mouth and began sucking Chloe's juices off it. She continued to take more and more until her nose hit Stacie's stomach moaning at the taste of her girlfriend. Stacie looked down in awe, not expecting that Beca Mitchell of all people would be able to deep throat. 

Chloe continued her way up Beca's body, kissing her inner thighs before running her tongue through her soaking slit. She teased Beca's clit briefly before running her tongue lower to circle the tight ring of muscles at Beca's entrance. She lapped up the come that was seeping out of Beca before beginning to fuck her with her tongue. She reached up and began to touch Stacie as well, circling her clit gently before entering her with two fingers. Stacie's hips bucked in response causing a muffled, slightly pained moan to come from Beca. Being mindful she was still restrained, Stacie removed Chloe's fingers from her and removed the dildo from Beca's mouth. She stood momentarily to remove the harness all while Chloe continued her ministrations on Beca. Beca knew she wouldn't last much longer.

"Chlo you feel so good, I love it when you eat me out. Stacie get back here and ride my face." Beca managed to direct both women in between moans and gasps. 

Stacie carefully positioned herself above Beca's waiting mouth, knees on either side of her head and hands gripping the headboard, lowering herself slowly until she felt an almost exploratory lick go from her clit to her entrance. She gasped in response, still a bit sensitive from her first orgasm. Beca's tongue continued to trace up and down slowly, she moaned as she felt Chloe replace her tongue with her fingers as her mouth found purchase around her throbbing clit. Beca moaned in response causing Stacie to thrust her hips with a muttered curse as she gripped the headboard tighter. Beca wrapped her lips around Stacie's clit and began flicking her tongue on the hardened nub. Stacie shuddered at the motion and moaned "You're good at this Beca" using one of her hands to play with her nipples as she continued to cant her hips into Beca's attentive mouth. 

Beca's hips began to thrust erratically as she neared her orgasm, Chloe recognized the motion and quickly removed her now soaking fingers from the brunette's tight pussy before slipping one of them into her other hole. She thrust slowly, knowing Beca loved being taken this way. Using her free hand, she began fucking Beca again with three fingers, curling them to reach that special spot inside her front wall all while keeping her mouth wrapped around her clit. Beca tried to maintain her focus on Stacie's clit for as long as she could before practically screaming in pleasure. Chloe's fingers were momentarily trapped by the sheer force of Beca's orgasm. The vibrations from Beca's scream/moan along with the previous ministrations of her talented tongue caused Stacie to begin trembling in pleasure as well as she cried out her second orgasm of the night. 

Chloe continued to thrust lazily into Beca, bringing her down slowly from the high she had reached as Beca lazily lapped up the mess Stacie had managed to make when she came. When she couldn't take anymore, Stacie climbed off of Beca and flopped down next to her on the bed. Chloe lazily retrieved the keys for the cuffs and released Beca from them. Beca wrapped her arms around her and kissed her temple softly before saying "So am I going to get a chance to prove I'm a top or are we going to have to do this all again some other time?"

Chloe laughed softly into her girlfriend's neck, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with Stacie's previous observation of Beca (even though it was 100% correct). 

Stacie was quick to retort "Totally not a top. You were tied to your own bed while I fucked your girlfriend until we both came then I rode your face while she went down on you. Total bottom Beca. I call em as I see em. Now that was fun but I should go, we can continue this argument later if you want, you two know where to find me. I'm up for doing this again if you are." 

Stacie stood and got dressed again, laughing and shaking her head at Beca as she left the room.

"She's wrong isn't she Chlo?" Beca asked as she stroked Chloe's hair gently. She didn't realize that the redhead had drifted off to sleep next to her while Stacie was getting dressed. 

"Yup. She's totally wrong." Beca said to herself before maneuvering Chloe under the blankets and snuggling up to her for a well-deserved night of sleep.


End file.
